False Dragons
by Moira Wilson
Summary: Lan and Nynaeve finally find each other...until they discover the one thing that could alter not only their threads in the pattern but the entire weave of the wheel of time.
1. Sweet Slumbers

A/N: Strong R advisory! This chapter has some very explicit parts to it. Anyways, I haven't seen to many Wheel of Time stories and I thought it would be nice to make on of my own. I always liked the pairing of Lan and Nynaeve so I thought I would go with that. It starts after Moiraine's death, so approximately just after the fifth book. Please R/R!  
  
---------------  
  
Lan stepped inside the hut and began removing his armor after a heavy sigh of exhaustion. He removed each piece with a careful grace and even though he wanted to tear the hot, binding, heavy section from his body he took his time and finally, after every piece was put into their proper place on the table he sat down. He lowered himself to the floor and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes rolled his head in slow circles as he tried to free his mind and find his calm, the void. He stopped abruptly as the image of a bare Nynaeve entered his mind, a smooth, perfect figure climbing into a hot bath. He shook his head as he came to his senses and rose from the floor. He sipped some water from his canteen and headed towards the basin in the corner. He had come to the idea that a nice hot bath would suit him quite nicely.  
  
"Where am I?" Lan said apprehensively. He had a pretty good idea of where he was, but hoped beyond hope that his ideas were wrong. The last thing he remembered was fantasizing about Nynaeve while relaxing in the bath.  
  
"Lan? Is that you?" Nyneave said bewildered.  
  
"Yes." He replied simply. There was no way to explain why or how he was here. He would have to either be wearing a ter'angreal, be channeling, or possess a skill that only Ewene and the Aiel possessed, none of which were possible. He noticed Nynaeve was blushing and he soon discovered why. He had been in the bath before coming here, and was still wearing what he had been then, nothing.  
  
She turned away before replying, "How could you possibly be here? Do you even realize where we are?"  
  
"Tel'aran'rhiod," he said pausing for a moment then continued in an almost inaudible whisper, "The World of Dreams."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to explain this, not at all. First of all, if you would prefer some clothing I would suggest that you picture yourself in something appropriate." Lan pictured a dark blue tunic and swordsmen trousers with his sword in hand. Nynaeve turned to face him and began to shout, "Why did you do this to me Lan! You are not going to leave me! Moiraine is gone now, let it be! I would like it -" He cut her off suddenly with a passionate and penetrating kiss. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping her mouth in domination, demanding her surrender. She stayed tense for another moment, surprised, but then she suddenly relaxed, her mouth opening under his invitingly. Her tongue touched his shyly, then more boldly, her hands coming up to frame his face, pushing the damp, clinging strands of black hair back, stroking lightly down his cheeks. Then she pushed against him, trying to overbear him backwards to the ground, so that she could feel the entire length of him against her body.  
  
He felt like he could go on kissing her like that forever, tasting her, exploring her mouth with his, feeling the pounding of his heart, his desire growing with each beat, with every breath. He wanted her so badly, with an almost painful need, that he perceived it like a kind of fever washing over his body.  
  
They parted slowly only to realize that the setting had changed entirely. They were now in the middle of a lush forest with a blanket laid before them and a fire close by. Both looked at each other longingly as all other thoughts were thrown from their minds. Lan began to unbutton Nynaeve's dress achingly slowly and Nynaeve remembered that she could just think herself out of her clothes. She was about to mention this when she decided it would be better if she let Lan continue. Her eyes closed and she let him run his hand over her as he removed every inch of clothing she had on. He drank her image in and felt himself grow even stiffer than before. Nynaeve began removing his clothing as well. They gazed into each other's eyes and Lan ran his fingers up and down Nynaeve's bare back. He ran them slowly across her silk breasts and down her stomach. She shivered with anticipation and he continued to draw out what was inevitable.  
  
Before long, Nynaeve was almost whimpering with desire and finally Lan reached his hands into her fold. She gasped with pleasure and began moaning as he stroked her most sensitive spot back and forth, then faster and more rapidly until Nynaeve was could barely stand it anymore. He inserted his fingers into her and drove her over the edge. She reached the peak of all pleasure and sank into Lan's arms.  
  
They lay down onto the blanket and Lan again kissed Nynaeve passionately. He climbed on top of her and she instinctively spread her legs for him. At first he took it slowly, so as not to cause her pain and then as he noticed her beginning to enjoy it he started to quicken the pace. Before long he was driving himself into her with full force. Nynaeve began to moan louder and shortly after Lan could no longer control himself. He filled her with his hot juices and she was shocked at the amazing experience that he had given her. He collapsed beside her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Lan awoke in a basin of freezing cold water with his body shriveled up as if he had aged 30 years in a few hours. "It's a wonder I was able to even do anything with Nynaeve, being in freezing cold water and all shriveled up." He said chuckling to himself. They had shared the most beautiful experience together but he was beginning to regret it. Furthermore, he was puzzled by how it was possible for him to even have been there. It must have just been a regular dream," he thought. He nodded in agreement with himself.  
  
-----------  
  
Nynaeve jolted up from her bed. "What the blazes?" She said suddenly.  
  
Elayne stared at her in confusion. "Where on earth did you go? I've been waiting here for ages. I didn't want to wake you, I thought maybe you were doing something important. What is it?" She said noticing Nynaeve's look of shock.  
  
"I...Lan...He was in the World of Dreams."  
  
"But that's impossible, unless he can channel. He can't channel can he Nynaeve?"  
  
"He may have an ter'angreal of some sort. Maybe Moiraine left him one. I have no explanation for it. I tried to ask him but -"  
  
"What happened?" Elayne interrupted excitedly. "Did he change his mind?"  
  
"Honestly Elayne, I don't know. We, I mean, well it's private business anyhow. I need to get some sleep, so if you don't mind." Nynaeve said turning over.  
  
"You know Nynaeve, when you're in the World of Dreams you react the same way here as you are in there. You were sweating and moaning and -"  
  
"Not another word! How dare you!" She said furiously. Elayne knew she had hit just the right thing to let her know exactly what had happened between her and Lan in the World of Dreams. It troubled her though, to know that Lan was even there. The whole matter was quite curious. 


	2. Revelations

A/N: I should say that since I'm writing just after the fifth book, some stuff is going to be the same. You're already going to know some things if you've read past the fifth book. I am going to make some drastic changes. I'm doing this as sort of an alternate ending type thing. I'm going to write my disclaimer now also because I think it's a good idea. All themes and characters pertaining to the Wheel of Time series are owned solely by Robert Jordan.  
  
------------  
  
Nynaeve awoke the next morning feeling fresh and anew. Elayne took note of this fact and had to hide a smug smile throughout the day. If it were possible, Elayne thought she did not see Nynaeve yank her braid more than twice.  
  
"Nynaeve, you need to tell someone. At least talk to Siuan about it." There was no need for Elayne to explain what she was asking Nynaeve to do.  
  
"He must have a ter'angreal Elayne. I don't want to talk of it anymore." Nynaeve said with her chin held high. It was unfortunately bad timing. She lost her balance as she raised her chin and she was lucky that the bed broke her fall. Elayne couldn't contain herself. She burst into hysterical fits of laughter while Nynaeve looked up only to scowl at her.   
  
"Alright Nynaeve. But if he's there again tonight, you have to promise to talk to Siuan." Nynaeve grunted in agreement.  
  
In truth, Nynaeve wouldn't have minded speaking to a sister about it. Only, there were no sisters that she felt she could trust fully. Elayne would have argued that Siuan was no longer a sister, but she got on Nynaeve's nerves. There was also the fact that she would most likely have to go into great lengths over what exactly had gone on while they were there. That was not something she wanted to divulge to anyone.  
  
After dressing and having a quick breakfast of honey-buns and cold berry tea, they parted ways, Nynaeve to meet with Sheriam and Elayne to teach a novice class.   
  
Nynaeve scurried through the streets of Salidar, trying to take Lan out of her mind. She kept unconsciously fingering his ring and, realizing what she was doing would snap her hand back to her side until she caught herself again. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Birgitte calling her and motioning her to stop. Nynaeve just continued to tread on until she plowed into a group of novices and other Accepted. She untangled herself from the mob of people she had knocked down and apologized profusely. She dusted the sand and grass from her dress and was startled when she looked up to see Elayne's warder standing directly in front of her.  
  
Fortunately, Birgitte found Nynaeve's absentmindedness quite amusing and had a large smirk plastered across her face. At least she's not angry with me. Nynaeve thought to herself.  
  
"Nynaeve, I want to try using the ter'angreal tonight to see what happens when I re-enter tel'aran'rhiod." Nynaeve stared at her in shock. Why had she not thought of Birgitte! Birgitte knew all about The World of Dreams.  
  
"Birgitte, I need to speak with you also. Meet me in my rooms later tonight and we will discuss the ter'angreal." Nynaeve did not wait for a reply. She was late as it was but she was so eager to talk with her later that she wanted to hurry and get the day over with.  
  
-----------  
  
"Aviendha, I really wish you'd at least warn me before you -" He cut off abruptly as she removed the last of her clothing.  
  
Aviendha smiled in satisfaction the way that women do when they know they've made a man's heart race. It quickly turned to a grimace though, as she realized what she was doing. Her expression had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time that one would have thought she had been slapped across the face. "I'd like to see your reaction in a sweat tent." Aviendha said, letting great bellows of laughter escape her.  
  
Rand shook his head. "Bloody Aiel humour." He muttered to himself. Aviendha climbed into her pallet gracefully and said quietly while stifling a yawn, "Sleep well and wake Car-a-Carn."  
  
He smiled at the familiar phrase and suddenly wished Aviendha would lie with him. Just so he could be closer to the heartbeat that he would die to keep drumming. Just so he could feel her soft skin against his once more; so he could lie closer to her steady breathing that he was no longer sure he could sleep without. Impossible. Even if he did not have Elayne and Aviendha's promise behind that, he could never bring anyone close. Only Lan seemed to understand this. "I am as much a lecher as Mat ever could be." He thought aloud.   
  
Lews Therin cackled in madness.  
  
-----------  
  
Lan awoke as the sun rose and wondered over his dream. He knew he should not dwell on it, his training had taught him not to let emotions get in the way of duty. So, he let his mind become a state of calm. All emotion left him as he entered the void. He felt a great flow of energy enter him as he began preparing for the day and journey ahead of him.   
  
He raised himself from the pallet he had made for himself from hay and baggage. He stretched his arms to the ceiling and warmed his muscles. Last night had truly relieved some kinks that he had not been aware of.   
  
Lan sighed as he looked out of the window to the horizon. He could feel her. He could feel himself being drawn to the woman that Moiraine had handed him over to. He felt a tinge of contempt creep through the void and he quickly brushed it aside. He knew he had no time to dawdle; he would have many days to sit and stare at the horizon.  
  
He ate a hurried breakfast of dried meat and water and crunched on the last bits as he began to put his armor back on. He held back a grunt as each piece slid perfectly on to fit the contours of his body. The weather had certainly become something of a mystery. It was already near to scorching and it was not yet mid-morning.   
  
Lan packed the last of his things in the saddlebags and attached them expertly to his gelding. Within the void he could sense much more of his surroundings. He felt a something uneasy in the air and whipped his sword out as he spun around to meet Mazrim Taim's face. Taim raised his eyebrows in surprise and stepped backwards only to disappear.  
  
------------  
  
"Where is that woman?" Nynaeve said to herself. She paced back and forth across their small room. Elayne might not have seen her pull her braid more than a few times, but at that moment Nynaeve even thought she should give her scalp a rest for fear she might tear all of her hair out.  
  
She had been late for her meeting with Sheriam and had received a sufficient scolding from all the Aes Sedai present. Apparently they were going to assign sisters to remove her block. She didn't have time to waste every day on some fool woman thinking that she could help her.   
  
Nynaeve stopped pacing abruptly as a strong and confident knock rapped upon the wooden door. She breathed a sigh of relief at Birgitte's arrival and opened the door. "Elayne! Where is Birgitte! That woman was supposed to me here ages ago."  
  
"I don't know Nynaeve but right now we have other things to do."  
  
"She's your warder shouldn't you have some idea?"  
  
"Nynaeve, we're being asked to give a lesson in Tel'aran'rhiod. We don't have time to go gallivanting off for Birgitte. Let's go."  
  
Nynaeve frowned and almost began to argue but she knew there was nothing that could be done. She gave her braid one last yank when she thought Elayne wasn't looking and grabbed the two ter'angreal.   
  
----------- 


	3. Not What They Seem

"They are so stubborn!" Elayne puffed. "They want to know the simplest of things and cannot comprehend it but they seem to have trouble understanding the more difficult concepts. I just don't understand them."  
  
"Nobody understands Aes Sedai except Aes Sedai." Nynaeve said as she began rubbing her feat and stifling a yawn or two.  
  
"Even then, most Aes Sedai don't understand each other. Warders have an even more difficult time because they feel the emotions but don't understand what is going on." Birgitte said casually. Neither Elayne or Nynaeve had noticed her enter the room.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Elayne asked.  
  
"Nevermind that! Where were you before?" Nynaeve said, trying to sound angry but not being able to mask her fatigue.  
  
"I was late but I showed up. You left no note or indication of any kind of where you had gone off to. I am the one who has the right to be angry here." Birgitte replied, not looking angry as much as amused at Nynaeve's expression.  
  
"I think we should speak tomorrow anyhow. I am completely exhausted." Nynaeve was unable to control the large yawn that she emitted in the middle what she was saying.  
  
"Would you say no to your man if he asked to share a bed with you?" Birgitte asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.  
  
Nynaeve's face reddened somewhat but it was Elayne who replied, "Really Birgitte. That's not something you go saying to people; it just isn't proper. Besides, we really are very tired."   
  
"Tomorrow then, and no running off this time." Before they could reply she had left.  
  
"That woman has no shame! To think she could ask such a...such a... "  
  
"It was meant to cause offense and you know that. Why you let it get to you, even though you know that, is beyond me." Elayne said, cutting in before Nynaeve could finish.  
  
"What are you two meeting over anyway? You never did tell me."  
  
Nynaeve hesitated somewhat with apprehension at Elayne's reaction. Finally she replied, "We want to discuss Tel'Aran'Rhiod. Only because she thought maybe if she visited the World of Dreams again she could figure out how she was torn from it." She added that last bit in haste.  
  
Elayne saw straight through it and gave her a look that said as much. "If you really want advice that isn't from a sister, then ask Egwene to ask those Aiel Wise Women for you. Egwene may even know."  
  
"I would rather not waste people's time on something that is barely of any importance. I was just curious is all."  
  
"Right now, I think what we need is a night of deep rest to clear our heads." Nynaeve obviously agreed because no sooner than Elayne had finished speaking she had stripped down to her smallclothes and begun to snuff the lights out.  
  
------------   
  
Lan knew he needed to sleep. Even in his training at the tower it had been stressed that any time when rest was available, it should be taken. Though, he could not bring himself to do it. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed himself, it was that he had no understanding of how he come to be in the World of Dreams.  
  
Moiraine's last words to him had been vague but they had never haunted him as much as they did now.   
  
"Lan listen to me. I have to do this. We both knew this day would come. There is more though, that you do not know of. You have a great destiny and I know that you will not wish to hurt those who love you. Your bond will be passed but only to guide and aid you until your true task begins to distinguish itself. Always be observant and remember that things aren't what they seem."  
  
He could sense her feelings that night and they were not of fear. There was sadness but it seemed mostly for the fact that she would not be living to help the pattern continue to follow in the way that it needed to. She had always been that way. She had always been bent on the task at hand. She was willing to sacrifice herself for the cause. So was he in some aspects.  
  
He had made himself a spicy stew, which had granted him high stature in his survival studies at Tar Valon and he could still smell the seasonings. Tonight was not as comfortable as the last, but it mattered not. All that mattered was that he reached the Aes Sedai that Moiraine and passed him to. In some ways he thanked Moiraine for that, without this task the boring hole inside of him would have consumed his being. He would have become an empty shell of sorrow. He still could not understand how other Aes Sedai and Warders lived for as long as they did after the one they were connected with was killed.   
  
Finally, his body and mind giving in, he was able to find sleep. It seemed as if he awoke in another reality. The building was dark and yet illuminated all at once. His warder's sense of another's presence was like a horrible itch when he was here.   
  
He had arrived in his home. He barely remembered it and it had been changed quite a lot since the last time he had been here. The furnishings and grown more extravagant and it seemed as if more rooms had been built on to it.   
  
Suddenly he was in the warder's training area at Tar Valon. All old memories rushed back to him as he glanced around him. He had spent a lot of his life in training and would not replace that with any other path. He knew it was what he had been destined to do. He was still on that path. Heading towards his new Aes Sedai, ready to start over.  
  
Again his position shifted. He was now in a small town that looked as if it had been recently inhabited. There were many tents as well as buildings half finished. It looked as if it were a busy town when people occupied it.  
  
By the landscape he would have guessed somewhere near either Amadicia or Altara. He did not feel any pull from an Aes Sedai here, but he also didn't feel any of the pain from Moiraine's death that wasn't normal. It was strange only to be aware of the emotional loss of his Aes Sedai. He had not agreed with her on many things but she and him had shared a connection for many years. Not to mention that they traveled together for as long as he could remember.  
  
Then it was dark, as if he had been pulled from the World of Dreams by some unknown force. He was grateful for some satisfying sleep. Though it didn't excuse the worry that he felt from being there.   
  
He awoke with the sunset with bleary, red eyes that yearned for rest. He entered the void almost immediately to escape the stiffness of his body and to try and focus his thoughts on what was important. He was not far now. It would only take another week or so. He had been tracking his target across the countryside, taking the fastest routes available. He was lucky that he had not encountered many difficulties along the way. He knew that he was south of Lugard and not quite at Illian but he had no idea exactly where he would end up.  
  
He saddled up and decided to make an early start on the day's journey. He needed this to be finished so he could continue on his way with whatever Moiraine had hinted of.   
  
After eating the cold and chewy leftovers of the previous nights stew he leapt swiftly atop his dun. He patted the horse gently, for he had leapt with slightly more force than he had intended. He fed it some dried grass from a pouch and headed steadily on his way.  
  
------------  
  
"So what would you like to ask me? I want to get this over with as quickly as possible so we can enter Tel'Aran'Rhiod." Birgitte said anxiously.  
  
"Calm yourself Birgitte. Have patience." Birgitte gave her an insolent and mocking grin. "First I want to ask you if certain people can enter The World of Dreams for long periods of time. Like Egwene but without training." She said getting to the point.  
  
"Well, I know that there is a type of Dream that certain animals possess. Many years ago there used to be men and women who would run with the wolves. They became somewhat wild and it seemed as if they could sense each other. Their 'Wolf Dream', as they called it, was basically the World of Dreams but seen differently to them. Other than that, only people like me and others with the dreamwalking abilities can enter without a ter'angreal or the ability to channel. As far as I know. Things are changing now though. You never know what strange happenings are taking place now that have never before occurred."  
  
"Is there a lot of the dreamwalking ability in men?" Nynaeve said turning to her last hope for an explaination.  
  
"I have never heard of it before, Nynaeve. The world is changing and with it so do the people." Birgitte replied. She looked away from Nynaeve with a sheen to her eyes that she would never admit to.  
  
"Thank you Birgitte." Nynaeve said with some difficulty.  
  
"Now we can go to Tel'Aran'Rhiod. Here take this." Nynaeve handed her a ter'angreal. "We'll have to wait a minute for Elayne to get -" No sooner did the words leave her mouth than did Elayne storm through the door.  
  
"Alright lets get this over with. I'm to scrub pots for two weeks because I had to tell Romanda I would speak with her another time."  
  
They didn't argue with her. Both laid down in their smallclothes with a wet cloth over their heads. Often when in the World of Dreams you traveled excessively. This could cause your body to overheat in the real world. It was hot enough already and both Birgitte and Nynaeve didn't feel like waking in a pool of sweat.   
  
It took a few minutes but both were tired and fell asleep with no need for any of Nynaeve's concoctions, which had been prepared and stored for nights like these. Elayne made herself comfortable in a chair near to the two and began working with some materials to try and figure out another angreal. Tonight was going to be a long night. 


End file.
